Administrative Core - PROJECT SUMMARY To achieve the Aims of the Tennessee CFAR (TN-CFAR) will require an innovative, flexible, and engaged Administrative Core (AC). The significance and impact of the AC will be heightened by the tri-institutional structure of the TN-CFAR, making its work critical to the success of the program. The AC will add value to and enhance the significance of HIV/AIDS research at our partnered institutions by providing leadership and resources for collaborations that will impact the field. The work of the AC will be grounded in transparent communication, maximizing value-added through efficient use of financial and human resources, and commitment to serving the needs of HIV researchers across our diverse institutions. The AC will be the ?operating system? of the Tennessee CFAR, overseeing resources and creating a collaborative environment for TN-CFAR users through Cores and Scientific Working Groups (SWGs), respectively. The Specific Aims of the AC are to: (1) Provide leadership, management, coordination, and supervision of TN-CFAR activities; (2) Enhance the productivity of all three partnered institutions in HIV/AIDS research by supporting and coordinating trans-disciplinary collaborations; and (3) Facilitate effective bi-directional communication about HIV/AIDS-related research resources and advances. The TN-CFAR will leverage Vanderbilt's immense strength in developing biomedical informatics tools to support research operations and the AC's strong expertise in creatively adapting these tools to optimize productivity. The AC will create a system of user- friendly REDCap databases (one for each Core and SWG) that support CFAR operations through real-time data collection for continuous quality improvement. This new and innovative resource will empower the AC and TN-CFAR to efficiently provide institutional leadership in HIV/AIDS, needed core services for TN-CFAR investigators, and mentoring of future leaders in HIV/AIDS research.